


Sleepovers Are For Experimenting

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, M/M, some brief mentions of other characters but nothing too of note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: It should be common knowledge that mixing two hormonal and dumb teens in love with sleepovers and complete privacy is never a good idea; a memo that neither Emil nor Leon had ever received.





	Sleepovers Are For Experimenting

Never in a million years had Emil ever imagined that a night as typical as any other would have ended like this. Outside, much like the room he was in, was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight flooding through the open window and the purple lava lamp on the far side on a tiny shelf. It was a quiet night, a perfect night to spend alone and to himself. However, this was not how he was spending it, having opted to stay over at Leon’s- his boyfriend- house. Originally, he had no plans to do so, only planning to spend the day with him. However, before the two knew it, it was dark out and, well, Leon was the master of puppy dog eyes.

Ever since the two began dating, they hadn’t been able to really spend nights over with each other, both of their brothers being extremely overprotective. It was enough that Emil was a nervous wreck under even the slightest bit of pressure or tense situations, but the experience was tenfold with Yao, Leon’s brother. He had a set list of rules for the two consisting of little to absolutely no PDA in public, keeping the door open when alone together, no covering with the same blanket, etc. Somehow, the Wang brother's two other siblings- who weren’t actually related by blood to them- Yong Soo and Mei, were able to convince him to leave the boys alone. Having grown accustom to the limited contact, Emil was anxious with being so close to the other boy, laying in the same bed, under the same covers, mere inches from each other.

They weren’t holding each other like couples usually do; Emil had his back towards Leon while Leon did the same. The silence continued to prod at Emil’s mind, which was already racing fast enough. He couldn’t stop thinking of the brunette that lay beside him, thinking of how the two melded together; how much they had in common and shared; how even with their tight bond, he felt like he wasn’t good enough for him. Emil knew he wasn’t the most affectionate person, how he never initiated kisses or hugs- he was never intimate with the one person in his life he wanted that connection with. He blamed the latter feeling on hormones, while the former problems on his anxieties and intense nerves. He wasn’t so much different than his brother, Lukas, who acted cold towards his own lover, often teasing him and never showing any affection, not even around Emil. He tried to refuse the fact of how similar they were, but a small part of him knew he took after Lukas more than he wanted to admit.

The thought of if Leon was truly happy with him, if he only stayed with him out of pity or some kind of bet with whoever, was something Emil constantly questioned to himself. Now, with their having dated for close to ten months, his fears loomed over his head like a beast waiting to crush him. Soon, the silence of the room began to pound in his ears, a feeling he tried to shake away with turning on his other side and readjusting himself. With his eyes slipped closed, Emil sighed softly, trying to push his thoughts away and attain some semblance of a good night’s rest. Emil opened his eyes, however, not being able to resist the urge to do so with his mind still fully awake. As he did, he locked his gaze with a pair of captivating brown eyes; mesmerized for only a second, Emil almost fell out of bed from the unexpected stare.

“W… Why are you still awake?” Emil questioned as he settled back down, trying to hold some eye contact with the other.

“You put your freezing cold feet on me, and it, like, woke me up.” Leon replied in his flat voice. It was usually always heart stopping to Emil, but it had been a while since he really heard it laced with sleep as it was. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He replied, looking down from the other boy as he felt a soft blush slowly form on his cheeks. “Even if I was asleep, do you know how creepy it is to stare at someone while they sleep?”

“I’ve done worse. You know, you’re really close. Not complaining, just surprised that you aren’t, y’know, flipping out about it.”

Emil hadn’t realized how closely they ended up being with him rolling over: their faces were so close that if Emil just leaned up ever so slightly…

He moved to roll back over, embarrassed by his own private thoughts. Before he could finish, he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him back, Leon pushing Emil's head to lay on his chest as he held him closely with one arm. Emil looked up at the other, who continued to look forward. His free arm was acting as a pillow for himself, but Emil had noticed it twirling and playing with his brunette hair. For as long as Emil had known Leon, he only messed with his own proclaimed 'award-winning' hair during testing days at school and after fights with his family.

“I said it was fine.” Leon insisted. “I didn’t mind it. Do you?”

Emil shook his head, opting to stay silent for the time being. He breathed in the scent of the other, his body tense and still as he remained in the other’s embrace. The platinum blond felt content, just beginning to relax himself against the smaller of the two before he realized Leon was beginning to pull away. A while had passed with Emil laying so unresponsive to his touch, so it may have seemed as if Emil wasn't comfortable with being so close. In an attempt to fix yet another one of his many mistakes, he moved his body closer, close enough to where they pressed fully together. Reluctantly, Emil laid his palms against Leon’s black muscle shirt- which was ironic, as Leon was teetering into a toned build, nowhere near muscular. Emil didn’t mind that one bit, though- he was no different either, even more scrawny, in fact.

“I’m…” Emil started, successfully bringing the other back towards him. “I’m sorry.”

Leon gave him a questioning look. “What’re you talking about? Sorry for what?”

“That I’m not a good boyfriend. I’m not affectionate, or loving enough, or good-looking enough for-“

“Who told you those lies?”

Emil’s voice was quiet. “Me.”

“I was going to offer to beat whoever said it up, but I’d rather not beat you up.” Leon said, earning a small laugh from the other. “Emil, you are enough. You always have been enough.” He took Emil’s trembling face into his hands, moving to look at his eyes tightly shut. “More than enough.”

Emil was at a loss for words, taking a chance and looking to the other, his eyes opening fully when they locked their gaze together. The moment seemed to have stopped time and halt the planet in its orbit, seemed to have taken everyone but the two away from the world, seemed to have awoken a new feeling within both boys. Emil’s heart slowed and skipped while Leon’s breath turned shallow and shaky. Before the two knew it, they both had closed the gap between them, their lips hesitantly pressed together.

The kiss didn’t last long, it being too awkward for either to keep up. Both boys turning a bright shade of red, they wasted no time in giving it another attempt, this time slower. As Leon brushed his lips against Emil’s, the latter reached to carefully lace his fingers through brunette locks while the former moved his hands downwards to rest on the small of his back. The moment was longer than before, more intense than anything they had ever done before. Emil’s mind was both blank and running a mile a minute all at once, his face flushed as he felt his lips part from the other’s tongue slip by,, heads tilted at some point in their elaborate fight for dominance within their lip lock. By the time they had separated for air, both panting and still holding each other close, Emil had ended up straddling a sat-up Leon; both of the boys didn’t know how it happened but didn’t care, the previous few minutes just being one huge, dizzy blur of love and passion. Piercing through the quiet were soft pants for air and the mumbled words of the two trying to gather themselves and recover from the touch of the other.

“Emil,” Leon said lowly after a while, his hands resting low on the blond’s hips.

“Leon,” Emil said, echoing his boyfriend’s tone. The Icelandic’s heart was pounding as his body became hotter and tenser with each second that passed.

Neither of them made a single move, both too reluctant to do so. Soon, the first move came, surprisingly from Emil. He moved his hands to lift Leon’s shirt, his hands slow and quivering. His anxieties rose and rose as Leon showed no indication for his shirt removal being welcomed or not. The fears were quelled somewhat when the brunette came back to earth and began to help Emil, the garment tossed to the floor and forgotten soon after.

Leon’s hand ran through his hair, tugging gently and twisting the lock around as he refused to look at the other. Emil, on the other hand, was watching him closely, taking him all in as he bit and teased his bottom lip. He couldn't believe that he, one of the most ungraceful and most awkward people he knew, was actually capable of bringing someone as cool and nonchalant as Leon to such a shy state. Caught up in his own thoughts, the blond hadn’t realized where his hands were traveling, them going straight down for his own shorts. However, he didn’t stop himself, noting how the other was completely stilled, his eyes locked and watching the Icelandic’s movements. Before he could completely reveal himself, Emil spoke up.

“Uhm… Is this…” He trailed off as he felt a growing lump rise in his throat, contrasting the heat that pooled and lowered in him. “Do you…?”

“Want to?” Leon finished his question, nervously glancing up at him. “Like, yeah- I mean, if you do, too. I guess- I don’t know.” He finished himself with a shaky breath, taking the other’s hands into his own. “Just, fuck it, you know? Talking’s way too hard.”

Emil nodded, laughing softly. “No talking then.” He said quietly, a small smile on his lips as he squeezed the other’s hands.

Even though it seemed both the world and time was on pause, it actually didn’t take long for both boys to undress, every useless piece of clothing discarded and long forgotten between the two- save for Emil’s t-shirt, which he had refused to take off. Both sat stiffly, facing each other as they waited for something, anything to happen. After moments of waiting, Leon took it upon himself to make the first move, leaning forward to catch the trembling boy’s lips in a slow kiss. It served as an adequate tactic to calm them both down; that is, until Emil felt the gentle brush of soft fingertips against his hard and throbbing shaft. He let out a soft gasp, swiftly turning away from the other as he tried to regulate his pounding heart once more. It hadn’t been even close to three seconds after accomplishing a somewhat consistent beat before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Emil’s pale skin was flushed red with his chest rising and falling fast as he felt a pair of warm lips press against his neck. They trailed up, only stopping when they reached his ear.

“Stop me if you need to.” Came a low voice, the mere sound of the brunette’s voice chilling Emil straight to the bone.

Emil’s breath hitched as he felt Leon’s hand gently wrap around him, causing him to spread his thighs apart as he relaxed against the other. Their embrace was tight, with the blond grabbing at the toned arms around him after pulling his shirt into his mouth. He bit down on the wadded garment serving as a muffle for his moans and pants, his hold tightening as Leon quickened his hand. Emil was able to keep some semblance of self-control, easing the new wave of pleasure by rocking his hips against his boyfriend’s movements. Never had Emil felt something quite like this, something as amazing and satisfying like this. No one had ever done this to him- not that Emil ever thought anyone found him that attractive to do so- not even himself. The thought of doing something like this had never been a priority for him, but now that he was caught right in the middle of the moment, he could barely take the rush of pure pleasure.

Emil soon felt something cascade and crash inside of himself, something he concluded to be a sign that he wouldn’t last much longer. His body lurched forward, causing Leon to yank Emil back to him. The last nail in the coffin to push the boy over the edge was the feeling of a hard bite against his neck, the bruise standing out against his light skin. The blond spit out the now wet patch of his shirt he had held tightly between his teeth, crying out as he dug his nails into the arms that held him. His climax ripped through him, causing his legs to shake and quiver as he threw his head back, hitting Leon’s shoulder as he screwed his eyes shut. His beginning scream was cut short quickly as Leon captured him in a bruising, open kiss in an attempt to quiet him down as not to wake up the whole house.

Leon continued to hold the blond in his arms, only parting their lips when the need for air became too much to bare. Emil’s vision was blurry, his head light and his body shuddering with an overwhelming sense of euphoria. Every touch he received sent twinges of bliss throughout his body as he descended from his high. They remained together, sweaty bodies pressed against each other until Emil pushed away from the other, his mind and hormones working together to take over his senses and instincts. Leon watched as the Icelandic boy sank to the ground, being met with a pair of hazy and lustful violet eyes, his face flaring red from the sight. His breath caught in his throat as he was guided towards the edge of the bed, allowing Emil to settle between his legs with his pale hands left to grip the pair of lightly tanned thighs that framed him. With just a small moment of hesitation, the blond leaned forward, pressing his lips against Leon’s cock. He smiled inwardly upon hearing a sharp inhale from the other, pushing through his anxiety to wrap his lips fully around his boyfriend. 

Emil's first few movements were slow and reluctant with him trying to adjust to the new taste in his mouth, only allowing his mouth down an inch or so. Leon didn't mind one bit at the slow pace, his chest tightening and his heart stuttering at the view he had of the other. However, even with how incredibly knee weakening hot Emil looked at the moment to him, Leon felt a sharp pain shoot through him, causing him to grab a fistful of blond hair to steady himself. He quickly realized what was causing him such discomfort; this was definitely Emil's first time doing anything like this judging by the amount of teeth he was putting into each suck. Even so, the brunette felt a sudden rush of heat jet towards his cock, making him jolt upright as he tugged the locks tangled between his fingers. As he felt the hot stream erupt from himself, his hips thrusted upwards, effective in pushing himself further down Emil's throat. The blond's eyes widened as the slight bitter taste of cum hit his tongue and filled his mouth, forcing him to pull his head back. By the time Leon, hair more wild than usual and his skin damp, was able to look down through his foggy vision, he was met with the sight of Emil covered in the white fluid, gagging as he tried to swallow what was in his mouth.

"Lā shǐ!" Leon exclaimed as he reached to try and help his boyfriend, moving to use Emil's shirt to wipe his face. "Duìbùqǐ, Duìbùqǐ!"

Emil waved him off, pushing his hands away as he coughed and sputtered. "I'm fine. Honestly." He gave him a halfhearted smile, taking a moment to look at Leon's worried filled brown eyes before laughing, lunging forward to wrap him in a hug.

It was such a rare thing to see the Icelandic boy's smile, something Leon treasured and indulged in for every second it lasted, every single time it happened. He cupped his hands against Emil's pale cheeks, returning his smile with one of his own as they shared a long and loving gaze. They pressed their lips together in a haze, both giggling and grinning as they embraced. The kiss was cut off short as soon as Leon got a taste of Emil, the after taste of himself still lingering on him. Leon turned away, making a soft 'bleh' sound as Emil gave an embarrassed blush, eyes adverting from watching the other. 

"How do you think I felt? I had to actually swallow it." He huffed upon hearing the other snicker. "Don't be a dick."

"Dick, you say? You get a little taste, and now you can't shut up about it."

"I can't stand you." Emil groaned as he stood and searched for his long forgotten briefs.

"Hey, like," Leon began as he moved to cross his legs on the bed, "Are you leaving or something? Leaving me high and dry? One night stand? That's messed up."

"No, dummy. Just going to wash my mouth out." Emil rolled his eyes, gently shoving him back against the bed. He was met with Leon's 'incredible' acting skills as he clutched his chest. "Dork. Promise I'll be right back." With a wave of his hand, Emil disappeared into the hallway

He walked slowly, waiting until he was a few steps from the doorway before hurriedly tiptoeing to the bathroom, quietly shutting and quickly locking the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door as covered his face with his shaky hands, running them through his messy hair. His steps towards the mirror were slow and hesitant, ending with his palms laying flat against the vanity top as he hung his head, eyes closed. A puff of air escaped him, a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in until now. Emil's platinum bangs were matted to his forehead, some locks covering his eyes and providing him a sufficient blockade from seeing himself. However, he lifted his head up despite his irrational fear of seeing his own reflection, convinced he had gonethrough some huge transformation after having his first sexual experience. Nothing seemed changed in anyway, proving his anxious thoughts to be moot; but, just to make absolute sure and give him some reassurance, Emil poked and prodded his face, pinched his skin, tugged his hair- which only reminded him of Leon just moments before, causing him to erupt in blush once again. Point being, he was still the same. Even so, if he really was the same, why did he feel so... Different? So new and free, so alive and scared, so happy and relaxed.

He let out a soft sigh as he studied himself over once again, just trying to find anything new or wrong with his body, his appearance. In his own self-scrutiny, Emil had tugged down his shirt collar to inspect some more, stiffening when he saw the prominent and fresh bruises decorating his usually bare skin. Sure, Leon had given him hickies before and vice versa, but it was surely something else seeing them after doing such explicit things. He swallowed the last bit of moisture he could, his mouth growing dryer as he ran his finger tips down his neck, circling each dark spot he saw. As he was finally able to think clearly again, he had one thing that continued to pop up and pass through his mind: if Lukas ever found out about any of this, both Emil and Leon would be done and dead.

He quickly shook his head from the thought, deciding to do something for the first time in his life, something that no one who knew Lukas would ever dare to do.

For once, Emil wasn't going to give one damn about how his brother felt about him or what he would do, say, or think. From now on, he didn't need his brother, or anyone else; only Leon through and through.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!! I'm super nervous about posting this!! As always, if you have anything you think I can improve on, I'd be happy to hear it! This took me so long... Now I can sleep peacefully knowing it's finally done...
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading!!
> 
> Translations:  
> Lā shǐ: Shit  
> Duìbùqǐ: I'm sorry  
> (If these are incorrect, please tell me! I don't know any Chinese, and google translate isn't always reliable!)
> 
> Original post on my tumblr:  
> http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/post/161355360260/sleepovers-are-for-experimenting  
> Picture version found here:  
> http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/post/161355371740/pictures-drawn-for-sleepovers-are-for  
> Check my blog out: http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/


End file.
